Beneath the wreckage
by Lockerz
Summary: Sophie didn't know that a simple trip to go and change her shifts at Dev's could change her life...and nearly end it. Sian couldn't guess that she'd be clawing at rubble to gain any chance of seeing the girl she loves again.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my neeewww story, has been uploaded for a while on corriecountdown but have only got round to uploading here. It takes place during the tram crash, obviously alternate universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>Sian smiled as she tilted her head back to watch Sophie walk passed the sofa. "Where ya goin', babe?" The blonde asked quietly. Sophie grinned as she pulled on her coat and moved to stand behind the piece of furniture Sian was sat upon. As the brunette leant over her hair framed the blonde's face. Sian giggled and lifted her hands up to rest on the back of Sophie's head.<p>

"To see if I can grab a few more shifts at Dev's so I can pay for the awesome Christmas present I intend ta get ya,"Sophie whispered before tilting her head and pressing a kiss to Sian's lips.

"Tone it down, Soph," Rosie teased as she wandered through to the living room and slumped down in the single chair. Sophie wrinkled her nose cutely as she straightened up, gently running her fingers through Sian's hair as she leant on the back of the couch.

"If you're goin' down there, Soph, send ya dad back, knowin' him he's got chatting," Sally scoffed as she appeared in the arch through to the kitchen. The girls could hear Tyrone sobbing gently in the kitchen and had listened to their mum try to contact Kevin numerous times. Poor lad, Sophie thought as she nodded in agreement to Sally's statement. With one final, playful ruffle of Sian's hair she turned and made her way out of the two doors onto the street. She breathed in the cool air, pushing her hands into her back pockets as she crossed the cobbles.

She could hear Deidre and Ken talking a few metres away and shot them gentle smiles as they connected gazes. She grinned as she walked over the threshold of the Alahan shop. She was nearly bowled over however as Kevin turned and nearly marched right into his youngest daughter.

"Dad!" Sophie said quickly as he seemed to realise her presence. His lips parted slightly before he turned and connected eyes with Molly Dobbs. The young brunette looked too, frowning as she saw the woman was crying. Sophie couldn't blame her, she was probably feeling bad about the whole Tyrone thing.

"Alright, Soph?" Kevin said quickly, his voice cracking. "Your mum'll be gettin' mad," He added sharply before opening the door.

"Where's the ice cre-" She began but the man was already gone. Sophie blinked and turned toward the woman who was shushing her baby in the pushchair. She was just a little confused but all she wanted to do was sign herself down for some more shifts then get home to cuddle up to Sian and watching some crappy Christmas reruns of _Vicar of Dibley _or something.

"Molly?" Sophie asked cautiously. The woman ignored her. "Have you seen Sunita?" The gaze she got in return was enough to kill if looks could do such a thing. Sophie swallowed hard and looked around before merely winding behind the counter and crouching down to find the staff date list. She couldn't even put pieces together as a bellowing boom shook the air. She heard Molly scream and glanced up rapidly as the lights flickered to black.

As she rose to her feet, she felt her coat sleeve snag on the hinge of the cabinet she had just opened. She heard rapid footsteps and peered over the counter to see Molly running for the door. Sophie gave another tug on her sleeve desperately. Her heart had begun to race but she didn't know why. Maybe there was just a power cut but what the fuck had that bang been? She could have sworn she'd also seen a flash from outside. She pulled harder, coming free just as she heard a scream break the air.

"Molly!" She yelled, desperate for information. The last glimpse she got was the older woman sprinting past the desk into the back, Jack screaming in her arms. And then it was silent. Sophie's breath stopped. She didn't have time to follow after Molly as the shop's structure erupted around her.

* * *

><p>Sian staggered out of the door seconds after Molly and Tyrone, Rosie in her wake. The house had shook. The whole <em>fucking <em>house had shook!

She had forgotten how to breathe. She stopped altogether when she saw the entire street. Well, entire...She was running again, Molly and Tyrone at her side. Flames licked at the sky and dust littered the air. She didn't care but flames were coming from the only place she hadn't wanted them to be.

"Sophie!" Sally screamed as she skittered to a halt on the cobbles. Kevin appeared beside them, his brow cut and muddy. "Kevin tell me she's not in there!" The blonde pleaded as she turned and grasped the front of her husband's coat. Kevin didn't reply. "Tell me!" She yelled. Kevin didn't move.

She heard Rosie begin to stammer next to her. She couldn't think. She couldn't see.

Her brain was stopping.

"Soph!" She breathed before stepping forward. "Sophie Webster!" She shrieked, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. Sian broke into a run but she was caught up in someone's arms. She kicked and punched but they didn't let her go.

"Molly and Jack are in there too," Tyrone whispered as he shot Kevin a glance, seeing him restraining the distraught blonde.

"Maybe she came out, dad," Rosie breathed as she shoved her hands back into her hair. Just then there was the yell of Jason's name and Rosie turned to Eileen moving closer. "No!" She gasped, hand clasping over her mouth.

"Let go of me," Sian bellowed, slamming her fists against Kevin's chest with all she had. Caught off guard in her moment of ,seemingly surrender, he let her go. She didn't wait as she leapt the flames and scrambled up the pile. She could see the body of the tram but she didn't care about that, the girl she loved was buried beneath the rubble.

She heard shouts behind her and moments later Kevin and Tyrone were at her side, gripping and throwing the stones away too. Sian's tears fell to the stones but she had to stay tough and get through the bricks. Sophie was the one that made them strong, Sophie always comforted her and told her it was okay but where was Sophie now, eh?

Sian sobbed but quickly caught her breath and shoved some rock aside. Her fingernails were bleeding but that didn't matter because for all she knew...the girl she loved was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Evenin' ladiiiiies. Revieeewws? :D Thank you for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconnnd chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>Sophie spluttered as another layering of dust fell onto her face and caught in her throat. Her eyes were stinging something terrible and pain kept flaring up in her stomach. After what seemed like hours of deliberating she finally opened her eyes. It wasn't much better than when they were closed. The room was barely lit and the swirling dust made it hard to distinguish anything in the dying headlights of the tram.<p>

For a few more moments she just lay there, head positioned awkwardly on something she couldn't decipher. She felt her eyes grow hot and her throat become tight. She attempted to sit but her head felt like it had unfilled of everything and now resembled a helium balloon. "Shit," She coughed before forcing herself into the lying position again. Somewhere to her left there was a ticking sound. Or was it her right? She didn't know.

She was sent into a sense of disorientation as the pain in her abdomen heightened, causing her to hold back a scream in fear of opening her mouth and choking on dust. She swallowed hard as the sound of creaking echoed around her.

"Help," She murmured before moving the arm that didn't ache up to cover her eyes. She just wanted the lights to flicker on and Sian to come over and give her a cuddle but optimism wouldn't get her anywhere right now, no, sheer practicality would.

"Help!" She called louder but was soon silenced as her throat clogged with dust. She could feel her heart growing heavier with fear. "Sian," She murmured before clenching her fingers over her eyes. She didn't even have time to open them when the ceiling above her dispersed, sending an iron bar swinging down over the counter.

* * *

><p>"Sian, get down!" Sally yelled as she stood at the bottom of the pile staring up at the young girl who looked like she was going to fall to pieces any second.<p>

"Mum look at her," Rosie sobbed at her side, clasping her hands into her hair. "Dad get her down!" She added in a shout. Kevin's head turned to observe the sixteen year old girl who was pawing desperately at anything she could reach. Just as he leant for her the ground beneath their feet moved and he listened as the blonde girl screamed and collapsed sideways. Kevin scrambled for her and pulled her into him just as several of the rocks collapsed inward, hammering down on the tram body below.

"Sian," Kevin hissed as he fought with the struggling girl.

"She's in there!"

"I know, Sian but you gettin' hurt isn't helpin' us an' it definitely won't be helpin' her if she knew!" He countered as he began to almost drag her down the pile of rubble.

"Kevin, we need to get Molly out!" Tyrone shouted after him.

"I know but if anythin' 'appens to 'er then Soph will kill me," Kevin yelled back over the sound of the street. Once at the bottle of the pile, Sian was bundled into Rosie's arms and the two clung to each other as they sobbed. The blonde lifted her head at the sound of a man's voice shouting. It was Dev's.

"Sally! Where's Sunita? Tell me she isn't in there,"

It was all too familiar. Sian pushed Rosie away and turned back to see the people scrambling at the rubble. She couldn't bear the thought that Sophie was in there. Her Sophie! She wanted to wake up and turn to see the brunette consoling her and telling her it was nowt but a bad dream but that wasn't true was it? She could hear Sally and Dev talking but idle words didn't matter.

Too many people were standing by and talking. Why weren't they doing anything?

She leant forward and retched. Nothing came up but the feeling was there. A hand rested on her back and moved in slow circles. She was thankful Sophie's family was here because no one else would know how she felt right now. No one else could think how empty she was feeling. No one could realise the desperation making her want to clamber onto that rock pile again and lift a boulder the size of Wales. Her body hadn't seemed to have caught up with the whole lifting rocks the size of countries thing. Just then the sound of sirens met her ears and it felt like all the holidays had come at once.

"I need to get them here first, they've got three people in there, including my daughter!" Sally breathed before turning and striding off down the street, Dev at her side. Sian watched them go; lips parted and tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Sian, we need you to stay calm, okay?" Rosie whispered as she embraced the blonde in her arms. "If she needs talkin' to we know who's goin' in,"

Sian turned and gazed toward the rubble. Everything was a blur and a noisy one at that.

* * *

><p>Sophie coughed violently as her vision swam back into view. Before only some things had hurt but now the pain had engulfed her entire body. The pain swarmed over her again as her breath hitched, swelling through the entirety of her abdomen and rib cage. She couldn't move her limbs.<p>

As she tilted her head back, her skull flared with discomfort but what now hurt was her arm. Well she guessed it was hurt as she couldn't feel it or see her forearm or hand for that matter. No, the fucking iron bar was making the view above her elbow unavailable. Her eyes widened as a scream above her split the air. She knew that sound.

"Sian!" She shouted. Her body became wracked with coughs as dust filled her airways. Something hot trickled down her lip and her eyes widened as her head moved to the side, seeing small drips of blood on one of the nearby rock illuminated by the headlights of the tram. Her chest swelled as tears beaded in her eyes. Somewhere far away sirens could be heard.

They could have been a mile or twelve miles, it didn't matter to her, if she was bleeding internally there was a problem. A serious one at that and she hadn't even got to see Sian.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thank you cowboys for reading :P Revieeewws...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my idea.**

* * *

><p>Sophie set her teeth as her fingers touched the cold metal of the bar behind her head. She tried to find the bottom of it but the dust and other pieces of rubbish were stopping her from getting a grip beneath the piece of iron. When she did it was pointless as the bar didn't even shift. It was far too heavy. She let out a shaky breath and glanced over to the side. Her eyes began to burn and she was forced to close them. Her mind drifted to the world outside. She wondered what had truly happened because she was sure as hell going to ask someone. <em>Someone.<em>

She breathed shakily and covered her face with her hand. Her palm was wet but she wasn't sure whether it was water. As she opened her eyes again she began to gaze at the things she could see. Of course now there was this iron bar behind her but to her left was the silhouette of what she assumed was the counter. On her other side was the wall. There was a faint glow surrounding the room that didn't give much light but allowed for shadows. What the fuck had happened?

She grunted quietly then looked up at what she assumed had once been the ceiling. Of course, it wasn't just a ceiling above her head, but the Alahan flat as well. Just then there was a creaking sound and the glowing around the room faded. Then a noise slowly met her ears. She strained her head to hear. It was a baby crying. Her breath hitched. Baby Jack! She wasn't alone in the building.

* * *

><p>Sian ran her hands back through her hair as Rosie took hold of her shoulder and pulled her backward from the rubble.<p>

"We've said you can't help bein' up there, Sian," The older girl hissed in a way she wanted to sound kind but couldn't manage. She wasn't blaming Sian for her desperation because she knew she'd be all too happy to scramble up on that rock pile and claw the debris away to find her sister but she just couldn't. She wouldn't physically be doing anything helpful. After running a hand through her dark hair she glanced away once more. Where was Jason? She took in a shaky breath and whipped her head around to face the crumbled corner shop when a faint sound met her ears. Sian looked like she'd heard it too as her sparkling eyes had widened and her lips had parted in anticipation. All those on the rock pile froze.

"Somebody's crying," She heard Kevin yell.

"Baby Jack!" Came Tyrone's call. Sian clasped her hand over her mouth and sobbed harder. Why did she feel so useless just standing here and watching?

"What's happening?" She heard Sally wheeze as she reappeared. Rosie literally jumped at her mother and gripped her arms, pleading with her to tell her that the rescue service would be there soon. Sian swore she nearly collapsed with relief when the sound of sirens filled the air. She turned toward the rubble and pressed her hands into her forehead.

"They're coming babe, they're gonna get you out," She whispered, turning her eyes toward the smoky sky.

* * *

><p>Sophie's head turned to the side as the sound of the baby's cry lessened then ceased completely. She took in a shallow breath and was wracked with another bout of coughing. It was only a few more seconds until another sound filled the air, coming closer. Sirens. Her eyes clenched shut tightly as she tried not to let out a strangled sob. She was going to get out. Yes, she was going to get out and she was going to be saved.<p>

Sian would be there when she got out and she'd be able to just stare at the blonde for hours, feeling lucky that she was going to get out of here. She swallowed hard as another creak echoed through the infrastructure again. It was louder now and resounded around every little crevice of the destroyed space. It was a rather metallic creaking and it seemed to be growing louder with a slight hiss behind every creak. Her breath caught sharply in her throat. It was about then a few droplets of water dropped onto her face. Her lips parted.

"Help!" She screamed before sufficing to the clenching of her chest and more blood spattering the floor at her side.

* * *

><p>Sian denied the guiding arms of the paramedic as the medical woman tried to get her back behind the line they had put up in merely a few seconds. It could have been hours actually and Sian wouldn't have even known. The blonde gripped onto the woman as she repeated the phrase <em>Miss, please, it's for your own safety. <em>No it wasn't. No it fucking wasn't! She screamed and pushed the woman back. She knew she shouldn't have but she was blinded by her desire to find Sophie. What if something had fallen on her? What if it had crushed her? She growled in frustration and shoved past the paramedic who screamed out for her to stop. Sian didn't listen. She clattered across the cobbles, gaining speed but then she felt like the air was being knocked out of her. She struggled. Why were so many people insisting on grabbing her and holding her back?

Did nobody fucking understand how she felt? Nobody knew how desperate she was to save Sophie. She opened her eyes and the scene seemed to slow around her. The flame from the bistro licked the cracks in the bricks; a group of paramedics were hauling a body on a stretcher down the rubble leading from the viaduct. Someone behind her declared it was the tram driver.

"Sophie!" She screamed. "Sophie Webster!"

"Come on, love," The voice cooed. Ciaran held fast on the squirming blonde. "We gotta think practically," He reminded her. Sian didn't care for practicality! How was practicality going to get Sophie out of there? Just then she heard something. It was a yell. It was a yell from inside the rubble.

"Listen," She hissed. "She's shouting, Ciaran," Just then there was a rather echoing creak, followed by a bang. The rock pile shifted, causing the men carrying the stretcher to stumble. "It's going to cave," She breathed. Ciaran looked wildly around him. Sian shoved him back and broke into a sprint again. She didn't hear the shouts, only the thunder of her heart and that dreadful sound. She stormed past the paramedics who made a lunge for her but she dodged them and swerved around the side of the building.

An opening was revealed to her, barred by several planks of wood and the letters _Alah _then half an _a. _She set her teeth, shielded her arms then slammed her foot forward. The wood cracked but didn't give. She tried again and was rewarded with the loud splintering sound. She squeezed through the newly created gap but was met with darkness. Well it was more an eerie glow. She swallowed hard. There was an odd smell in the air that she didn't like. Shielding a hand over her mouth she moved forward. Just then a silhouette of the counter appeared, then a cough followed by a sharp breath.

"Sophie," She yelled, shoving whatever it was blocking her way aside. No noise came back to her call.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you spacemen :P Revieeeww? :D<strong>


End file.
